


Of Dwobbits, Dragons, and Dwarves (a fanart for ISeeFire)

by wanderingidealism



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sketches of Fem!Bilbo and Baby Dragon.</p><p>very poor sketches. working on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dwobbits, Dragons, and Dwarves (a fanart for ISeeFire)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).



> Never realized how much I like fem!bilba until i read the AUs
> 
>  
> 
> Thi sparticular one can be found here and godamnnit go read it this instant
> 
>  
> 
> (I forgot the dragon's name le derp.)
> 
> also sorry about picture quality. My scanner is dying and a phone was all I had on hand
> 
> J.R.R Tolkien;s characters. Sorry not mine
> 
> story belongs to:  
> ISeeFire
> 
> story:
> 
>  
> 
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1579…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1579232)


End file.
